Shoot For the Starsssssss
by Techno-K
Summary: Jill is trapped in the clock tower with Nemesis. How will she survive?


**Shoot For the Stars**

Jill was on the run from the mindless, droning zombies chasing her, laden with the t-virus. She had been separated from Carlos and was desperately trying to find a place to hide and rest. Luckily, she managed to seek refuge in the clock tower that she had been making her way to.

"I'm so glad I made it to the clock tower…!", exclaimed Jill.

She set her guns aside for a quick minute to decompress. Along with the zombies and other monsters, she was on the run from a large tyrant named Nemesis, who had a fascination with S.T.A.R.S. See, it all started when Nemesis joined the police academy. He was just a young rookie. He took one look at Jill and said "DAMN BABY, YOU SMELL GOOD!" Unfortunately, Chris already took Jill from Nemesis' sights by confessing his love for her one day after escaping from the mansion where Wesker murdered everybody.

"I can't believe that creep hit me up on tinder and legit asked if I could be his valentine…", Jill shook her head in disgust, "And now, he won't stop following me! He even murdered Brad! That useless one!"

Suddenly, loud footsteps were heard on the horizon. Jill realized it was too late.

"OH NO!", she exclaimed.

"STARRRRRSSSS", a familiar voice growled.

"Leave me alone, you big ugly brute!"

"STARRRRSSSSS!"

Nemesis STORMED THE ALBATROSS and broke down the doors. He released his purple, dripping t-virus tentacles from his sleeves. Jill tried to run away, but he grabbed her with them.

"OHHH NOOOOO!", Jill cried, "This is the end for me!"

But Nemesis didn't try to kill her. Instead, he looked at her, with those non-pupil-less eyes and gave her a smile that was really really really off-putting.

"STARRRRSSS?", he said, "STARRRRRRRS", he said again.

The tentacles held Jill in place as Nemesis began to caress her body with his large hands.

"JILLLLLLL!", he hissed, "SMOOOOOOOTH SKIN LIKE SMOOOOOOOTH BRAIN."

"Put me down, you creep!", she struggled.

Suddenly, the tentacles ripped off Jill's tube top (which why in the HELL were you wearing a tube top while running around in the zombie apocalypse to begin with!?) and bra.

"Wh-what are you doing?", Jill asked nervously.

The tentacles began to stroke her pink nipples.

"NOOOOOO!", Jill screamed.

Her pussy trembled with fear and anticipation. It was strange that the big ugly monster was fondling her, but somehow, it felt really good. Really REALLY good. The tentacles gave her nipples a light slap and a tiny moan trickled from her lips.

Nemesis brought her closer using his tentacles. She could feel a bulge underneath his trench coat. He planted her a kiss, using that long (I assume) tentacle tongue of his.

"This is disgusting!", Jill thought, "But I want more!"

Nemesis began to hump her round booty. She could feel that he had a huge cock, the only thing that wasn't a tentacle.

"Staaaarrrrrrsssss", he whispered.

He then said something in French and kissed her one more time and nibbled at her neck.

Suddenly, another pair of tentacles undid his trench coat, revealing a gigantic, gnarled dick. It was like a giant mutated curly fry. Jill looked at it in a mixture of horror and lust. Nemesis didn't bother taking off her skirt. He rammed his curly fry dick into her wet pussy.

"OHHHH! YEEEAHHHH!", Jill cried in ecstasy.

"STARRRRSSSS!", Nemesis screamed.

His gigantic mutant cock ripped open Jill's vagina (This is terrible) and tore apart the lining of her vaginal walls. You would have thought she was on her period! Apparently, she was tighter than the Virgin Mary before Jesus' birthday. Nemesis kept RAMMING his mutated cock inside of her now very loose tight vagina. Jill felt so disgusting due to being held up by slimy tentacles with a mutant's dick in her hoohah. But that wasn't enough for Nemesis. He inserted one of his tentacles into her mouth and thrust it in and out. She sucked them like a herpes whore. She pretended it was just Chris (or Barry) and just went with it. Another one slipped its way into her extremely tight asshole. (it ain't so tight now)

"Oh noooo!", Jill thought, "Not the triple penetration! Damn you, Kojima!"

"Stars?", Nemesis questioned, "MY NAME'S NEMESIS, NOT KOJIMA!"

Jill was now being completely triply penetrated by this ugly monster that looked like the chatterer from Hellraiser. The other tentacles were still stroking her boobs, and one was now rubbing her clit. Jill was lost in complete ecstasy, almost as if she had done the drug ecstasy.

"Popped a molly, now I'm sweatin", Jill thought to herself.

His grotesque mutant penis seemed to double in size as it pounded against her uterine ceiling. Jill felt a strange feeling inside of her.

"OHH YEAHH FUCK ME HARDER NEMESIS!", she screamed as she had an orgasm.

"STTAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSS", Nemesis growled as he came.

Jill was like a boston crème donut, because the tentacles came as well. She became a toaster strudel to a twinkie in a matter of 0-10 seconds. She swallowed his seed with pleasure.

"OHHH YEAH NEMESIS!", she howled.

"INFECTED WITH THE T-VIRUS YOU ARE NOW!", Nemesis exclaimed.

"I'm also infected with the D-VIRUS", Jill replied.

"Shut up whore", Nemesis threw her aside.

Suddenly, Carlos busted through the door and opened fire on Nemesis. The big ugly monster retreated, leaving Jill on the floor looking like she was in a bukake porno.


End file.
